Deux ou Trois
by Niobiumex
Summary: Alors pour la description je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée car je veux garder le suspense pour l'histoire, le mieux je pense c'est de lire le prologue qui n'est pas long et de voir si ça peut vous plaire.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Son nom est Nastu Dragnir, ce jeune mage chasseur de dragon de Fairy Tail vient comme tous les jours d'arrivé dans guilde accompagné de son exceed, Happy. Lucy semblée l'attendre, elle se rapproche de lui et demande à Happy s'il peut les laisser car elle veut lui parler seul à seul.

Happy, après un moment d'hésitation, part rejoindre Clara et Lily un peu plus loin.

Après leur discussion, Lucy sortit rapidement de la guilde, Natsu retourna vers Happy.

Nastu : Tu viens Happy, on va chercher une mission pour nous deux, Lucy a autre chose de prévu.

Happy : Aye, Clara et Lily ont trouvé une mission pour nous trois j'ai dit que j'allais avec eux.

Natsu : D'accord je viens avec vous alors !

Clara : Surement pas… C'est une mission réservée à des exceeds.

Natsu : Bon tant pis je vous attendrais ici, ça ne doit pas être très long.

Lily : Ça durera trois jours.

Gajeel sursauta aux mots de Lily et s'incrusta dans la conversation.

Gajeel : Comment ?! Vous allez nous laisser pendant trois jours ?!

Wendy : Roh ça va Gajeel, j'ai poussé Clara à le faire c'est bien de changer d'équipe de temps en temps.

Gajeel s'en alla un peu vexé, il laissa la porte de la guilde lourdement.

Après avoir dit au revoir les trois exceeds sortir rapidement, ils devaient aller préparer leurs affaires. Natsu scruta la pièce, Grey n'était même pas encore arrivé sur qui allait-il pouvoir taper.

Grey était en fait non loin devant la guilde, il avait croisé Lucy en larme et l'avait réconforté. Lucy préférant rester seule avait fini par s'en aller. Grey ouvrit violement les portes de la guilde, comme lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un regard annihilateur à Natsu et se dirigea vers lui.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce t'as encore le glaçon !?

Grey le jeta en dehors de la guilde à travers les portes avant de le rejoindre dehors.

Grey : Je serais bref mais en privée aujourd'hui. T'es qu'un abruti.

Natsu : Répètes un peu ça pour voir.

Grey : T'as vu ce que t'as fait à Lucy.

Le poing du chasseur de dragon dont émané des flammes se desserra et les flammes s'en allèrent, et il reprit un ton calme.

Natsu : Quoi ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : La candeur de Natsu, les larmes de Lucy et Grey Fullbuster.

Grey le regarda pour le sonder, puis après un soupir, il se retourna et fit mine de partir, n'étant pas interrompu toute suite, il continua d'avancer. Il avait pris le chemin pour retourner chez lui quand Natsu le rattrapa en courant.

Natsu : Et mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Grey : Toi pauvre crétin.

Natsu : Grey, expliques moi s'il te plait j'ai rien compris là.

Grey : Natsu, quand une fille t'avoues ses sentiments et qu'elle te demande comment toi tu la considère, on ne lui répond pas « Bah t'es ma pote ».

Natsu resta figer, il ne comprenait pas ce qui clocher dans la réponse qu'il avait donné à Lucy quelques minutes auparavant. Grey le regarda passivement, il s'était arrêter de marcher et il soupira de nouveau.

Grey : Connais-tu seulement la signification d'avouer ses sentiments ?

Natsu regardait et écoutait attentivement Grey, il attendait que celui-ci poursuive, sans apporter de réponse à sa question, peut-être par honte. Grey qui lui attendait sa réponse, et ne la voyant pas venir eut un rictus de sourire, qui masqua dans un autre soupir.

Grey : Vraiment, tu n'en as aucune idée ?

Natsu :…

Grey : Bon tu vois on éprouve pour des sentiments amicaux, mais parfois on ressent plus, on ressent des sentiments A-MOU-REUX, comme Arzak et Biska, quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un on peut avoir envie d'entreprendre une relation avec lui ou elle. Tu comprends ?

Natsu : Euh plus ou moins… comment on le sait ?

Grey : Comment on le sait ? Et bien en générale quand cette personne est là, on se sent différent, on peut avoir les mains moites, avoir chaud quand elle nous approche, des papillons dans l'estomac, quoique pour toi… Et puis parfois il y a même ce que tu as dans le pantalon qui doit se manifester.

Natsu : Oh d'accord, c'est ça… mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Lucy.

Grey le regarda blasé, avant de répondre il frappa sa main droite sur son front, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas en vouloir beaucoup à Natsu, il avait été élevé par un dragon et n'avait sans doute jamais du aborder la question.

Grey : Pauvre crétin ! C'est justement ce qu'elle ressent pour toi !

Natsu : Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises Grey ! Tu sais bien que les filles…

Grey : Quoi ? Les filles quoi ?

Natsu : Les filles ont pas la même que nous entre les jambes !

Grey sourit, les passants dans la rue fixaient maintenant Natsu, Grey secoua la tête et indiqua à Natsu de marcher, il finira la conversation chez lui, ils seront plus tranquille.

Grey : Viens, je vais finir de t'expliquer chez moi, Happy n'est pas d'ailleurs ?

Natsu : Ok, non il est parti en mission avec Clara et Lily.

Après quelque pas de plus, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle entre deux immeubles, et montèrent par un escalier en fer tout rouiller le long de l'immeuble de droite. Ils arrivèrent vite en haut sous un petit porche, Grey sortit ses clés, laissa entrer Natsu devant lui. Ils s'installèrent au le petit bar, qui donné sur la cuisine, Grey proposa à boire à Natsu et ils se mirent à discuter.

La matinée passa vite, si bien qu'ils avaient continué de discuter en faisant la cuisine et en mangeant, il était maintenant à peu près 15h.

Natsu : Bon alors je vais allais voir Lucy !

Grey : Surement pas, pour l'instant toi tu vas rester bien sagement ici à regarder la lacrima vision et moi je vais aller voir Lucy pour lui parler.

Natsu : Mais il faut que…

Grey : Surement pas, tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, tu t'excuseras plus tard quand elle se sera remis.

Grey connaissait bien son ami, c'est pour ça qu'il lui était facile d'anticiper ses réactions, mais maintenant qu'il lui avait tout expliqué correctement, non sans mal, il faut fallait parler à Lucy.

Grey laissa donc Natsu pour se rentre chez Lucy, arrivé devant l'immeuble, il se demanda ce qu'il était mieux de faire, passer par la fenêtre où par la porte, il n'hésita pas très longtemps. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il tendit l'oreille, il entendit des pleurs, il frappa donc à la porte.

Grey : Lucy, c'est Grey tu m'ouvres, on va parler un peu si tu veux.

Lucy : Laisses moi, il n'y a rien à dire, quand vous voulez rentrer d'habitude vous n'avez pas autant de scrupule.

Grey s'adossa à la porte et s'assis.

Grey : C'est vrai mais la situation est différente.

Lucy : Laisses moi s'il te plait Grey.

Grey : Tu sais il ne pensait pas à mal en te disant ça, c'est Natsu, il ne te voudra jamais du mal, mais ce matin il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que tu lui as avoué.

Lucy : Ouais,… tu parles…

Un long silence s'installa, Lucy sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes, elle était en position fœtale au pied son canapé, mais se redressa pour s'y adosser.

Lucy : Tu es sûr qu'il n'avait pas compris ?... Grey ?

Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, personne, son visage grimaça de tristesse, elle claqua la porte avant de ré-éclater en sanglot, quand soudain une main l'entoura à la taille, c'était Grey, finalement il était passé par la fenêtre. Lucy se retourna et se blottit contre son torse, alors que les sanglots continués d'affluer. Grey posa son autre main sur tête et caressa ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, ils s'approchèrent du canapé, desserrèrent l'étreinte et s'y assirent.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Alors je vais tenter un petit jeu avec enjeu, il durera jusqu'à la publication du prochain chapitre ! Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un lemon oui mais entre qui et qui ? Laissez en commentaire le couple qui sera dans ce lemon, (et éventuellement un avis sur l'histoire :p) ainsi qu'une idée (sorte de figure imposée) pour la suite. Je choisirai parmi les gagnants une ou plusieurs idées on verra...  
J'espère que ce petit jeu vous plaira, ainsi que la suite de l'histoire, sur ce bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 2 : Les sentiments.

Après s'être partiellement confié à Grey, Lucy s'était endormi sur son épaule, ça devait faire environ une demi-heure qu'ils étaient ainsi, alors que Lucy dormait paisiblement, Grey se demander ce que faisait Natsu. En effet, il était 16h30 et le jeune chasseur de dragon hyperactif devait commencer à s'ennuyer.

Grey souleva légèrement et doucement Lucy, avant de se lever et de l'allonger complétement sur le canapé en prenant soin de mettre un coussin sous sa tête. Il écarta un peu les cheveux de sa frange et déposa un baisé sur son front avant de se retourner en direction de la porte. Il prit la clé, ferma la porte, et glissa la clé dans la fente de la boite au lettre de Lucy qui était sur la porte, puis repartit chez lui.

Le son de de la clé tombant et rebondissant sur le sol avait troublé le sommeil de la jeune fille qui commençait à se mouvoir. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard encore dans le vague passa en revue toute la pièce avant de finir sur la clé qu'elle regarda plus longuement.

Lucy : Grey…

Son murmure mélancolique à peine audible la renvoya à ses pensées, qui peu à peu revenaient l'envahir, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'accumulaient, ses yeux s remplissaient de larmes. C'est vrai après tout pourquoi est-ce que c'était Grey qui était venu ? Comment aurait-elle pu lui confier toute la vérité sur ses sentiments alors qu'elle venait d'être rejeter par l'une des deux personnes qui occupé son cœur. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, elle avait dû affronter, seule, des épreuves très complexes, la première s'était quand elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, elle était tombée amoureuse oui, mais de deux garçons en même temps. Depuis le début et encore maintenant ça lui faisait peur, ensuite, elle avait essayé de faire un choix, et avait tenté de le séduire, sans pour autant avouer ses sentiments. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait échoué et en réponse à cette déception, elle avait changé d'avis, cette fois elle devrait avouer clairement ses sentiments. Mais désormais, elle était un peu bloqué avec le premier garçon, du coup elle avait choisi de l'avouer à l'autre.

Ça lui avait paru une bonne idée et ça faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était entrainé pour sa déclaration, et aujourd'hui elle avait encore était déçue. Rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté n'avait marché, et ses sentiments étaient restés intactes, tant envers l'un qu'envers l'autre, que pouvait-elle faire maintenant.

Le son de la clé tournant dans la serrure fit réagir le rose à moitié endormit qui se réveilla vite pour s'élancer vers la porte et poser les milles questions qui lui était venu au mage de glace.

Natsu : Alors ça va ? Je peux aller la voir ?

Grey : Eh ! Du calme, non, elle dort, elle a besoin de se reposer et pour l'instant ce n'est pas une bonne idée, peut-être que tu pourras y aller demain.

Natsu : Oh… Bon Grey de toute manière j'ai plein d'autres questions qui me sont venues.

Grey : Génial…

Grey alla se chercher une bière et en proposa une à Natsu, alors que celui-ci était en train de raconter comment lui était venu sa première question, Grey se perdit dans ses pensées. Il regardait le visage de Natsu bouger, le moindre mouvement de ses paupières, de ses lèvres, de ses cheveux. Cependant il pensait à autres choses, à Lucy, allait-il pousser son meilleur ami dans les bras de celle qu'il aime ?

Lucy était à sa fenêtre, elle regardait les pêcheurs sur leur baraque, elle avait les bras croisé, comme si elle serrait un bébé, et tanguait de droite à gauche comme si elle le berçait. En fait, c'est elle qu'elle berçait, en même temps elle chantonnait un air que lui avait appris sa maman. Elle regardait maintenant le ciel se remémorant son visage, _où es-tu maintenant maman ?_ se demandait-elle, _j'espère que papa est avec toi…_

Elle regarda à côté de la fenêtre sur son petit bureau, elle s'en approcha, s'y assis saisit une de papier et une plume, puis se mit t'a écrire. En haut à droite, elle écrivit la date, et déposa sa plume légèrement plus bas à gauche.

 _Maman, ça va faire longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas inquiété mais aujourd'hui j'en ai vraiment besoin. Aujourd'hui, […]_

 _Je t'aime et t'embrasse fort._

Elle plia la lettre et l'enferma dans une enveloppe qu'elle scella avec un L, avant de la déposé dans une petite boîte avec de nombreuse autres lettres. Elle retourna à la fenêtre et constata que la nuit serait bientôt là, quand son ventre gargouilla, elle regarda l'heure 19h30, il fallait maintenant se faire à manger, en partant vers la cuisine elle eut un dernier regard triste en direction de la fenêtre et du bureau.

Dans l'appartement de Grey, Natsu était déjà attablé avec son hôte, il y avait une dizaine de bière vide sur le bar, et cela se ressentait chez les garçons. Natsu continuait de poser ses questions alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de débarrasser la table.

 _ **N'oubliez le petit jeu tentez de deviner qu'elle va être le couple dans le lemon du prochain chapitre ! Donner aussi vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire, les gagnants auront peut-être la chance de voir leur idée concrétisé dans la suite de l'histoire. A bientôt.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Le jeu que j'ai proposé n'ayant pas vraiment eu de succès je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire, et éventuellement la commenter même si vous n'avez pas l'air bavard ^^

Il y a un long lemon entre Grey et Natsu, c'est dans la suite de l'histoire qu'il y aura des lemons avec Lucy...

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : L'initiation.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés devant la lacrima vision, le brun avait intéressé, le rose qui l'avait déjà regardé toute la journée était ailleurs.

Natsu : Grey ?...

Grey : Hm.

Natsu : Je peux te demander autre chose ?

Grey : Tu viens de le faire…

Natsu : Euh ouais… En fait tu pourrais m'expliquer comment faire l'amour ?

Grey se retourna enfin vers Natsu et soupira.

Grey : Euh t'es sérieux là ?

Natsu : Bah je sais que tu m'en as un peu parlé mais j'ai peur de mal faire… Au moins me montrer le début…

Grey : Mais qu'est-ce tu veux que je te montre…. Tu verras bien…

Natsu se leva, et s'écarta un peu du canapé.

Natsu : Imagines que je suis une fille, et montres moi ce que tu ferais…

Grey : Vraiment ? Ok mais juste les préliminaires en gros alors…

Natsu : Oui…

Grey : Bon alors pour commencer, pas de précipitation…

Grey sauta par-dessus le canapé, diminua l'intensité de la lumière et se rapprocha de Natsu…

Grey : …il faut attendre le moment propice, quand tu sens qu'il y a un truc qui se passe, tu te rapproches lentement d'elle…

Natsu était très concentré, il regardait les lèvres de Grey se mouvoir tout t'en l'écoutant attentivement, celui-ci, faisais exactement ce qu'il décrivait au rose.

Grey :… tu peux par exemple te rapprocher de son visage et lui susurrer quelques mots tendres à l'oreille, puis, tu peux lui prendre la main et la caresser doucement en passant derrière elle…

A ce moment-là, Grey était un peu déconcerté, il se trouvait derrière Natsu, leurs mains gauches enlacées, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de plus, enfin il savait mais aller devenir plus entreprenant, Natsu surpris par le long silence de son ami enchaina.

Natsu : Et après ?

Ne sachant quoi faire, Grey fini par continuer.

Grey : Après, tu pourras lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en caressant sa joue, tu pourras ensuite déposer quelque baisés dans son cou dégager, puis…

En embrassant le corps chaud de Natsu, un courant chaud les avaient traversés, Grey s'était abandonné, et avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Natsu. Au fur et à mesure, les baisés étaient de plus en plus passionnés, et toujours plus haut, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la mâchoire, Natsu tourna légèrement à tête sur la droite, leur mains se lâchèrent, et Grey déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu. Grey était face au profil de Natsu, il avait son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue, mais soudain il se stoppa et s'écarta un peu de Natsu, la respiration haletante, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Grey : Je…

Natsu avait pris les devants, il avait eut un bon prof, c'était le moment opportun, il se remit face à Grey et l'embrassa de la même manière que lui, une minute auparavant. Les mains de Grey trouvèrent vite les flancs de Natsu et rapidement le caressèrent, tentant d'enlever le dernier obstacle, une fois celui-ci enlever il quitta une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Natsu, pour biser son torse. Arrivé au niveau d'un téton, il le mordilla vivement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner de plaisir Natsu, qui voulant sa revanche se saisit aussi de son tee-shirt.

Natsu contempla quelques instants son torse sculpté, légèrement intimidé, il avait eu du mal à enchainer, Grey en profita et jeta sur Natsu, le prenant au niveau des genoux et du bras droit. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit, puis le jeta dessus, avant de lui-même s'y jeter, il embrassait le ventre, tout aussi sculpté que le sien, de Natsu, tout en essayant de lui retirer son pantalon. Natsu qui restait novice et timide, se contenta de gémir en posant main sur la tête de Grey, qui après avoir déposé quelques baisés sur le caleçon bombé du rose, se redressa. Il regardait Natsu droit dans les yeux, l'air enjôleur il déboutonna, pour une fois, lentement sa braguette avant de laisser tomber son pantalon, bientôt rejoint par son caleçon.

Natsu admira quelque instant l'engin gonflé devant lui, il l'avait déjà vu à de nombreuse reprise, mais si peut souvent ainsi… Grey mit vite fin à ce regard en se rapprochant et en arrachant rapidement le caleçon de Natsu, il lui écarta un peu ses jambes avant de venir embrasser ses cuisses, remontant vite à l'objet de ses convoitises, il lapa sensuellement des testicules, au gland l'intégralité du membre de Natsu dont les râles devenaient puissant. Grey remonta ensuite l'intégralité du corps de Natsu pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement, avec ses mains il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Natsu, puis glissant l'une de ses mains dans son intimité commença à y pénétrer pour le dilaté un maximum, il y passa un moment car le rose était étroit. Le moment venu il s'inséra progressivement, Natsu serrait les dents, il resta sans bouger qu'il s'habitue puis commença doucement le mouvement de vas et vient, et alors que la douleur s'estomper laissant place au plaisir pour Natsu, Grey accéléra.

Ils changèrent régulièrement de position, à quatre pattes, sur le ventre, de profil, ils faisaient tout pour faire durer et optimiser le plaisir, ils étaient revenus à la position initiale, quand Natsu sembla tout d'un coup plus fébrile, Grey avait déjà touché plusieurs fois sa prostate, mais là, chaque coup était dans le mille. Les mains de Natsu s'agrippèrent soudain au lit, le plaisir était d'une telle intensité qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il tremblait, hurlait et gigotait dans tous les sens, tout à coup il hurla un peu plus fort, son sexe se contracta à plusieurs reprise laissant s'échapper de grandes giclées blanches sur son torse. L'une des giclées plus hautes s'était déposé sur celui de Grey, quelques secondes après, il tressaillit en un long et puissant râle, laissant son membre se déverser dans l'étroitesse de Natsu qui frissonna.

Grey en sueur s'effondra sur Natsu exténué, ne pouvant plus bougé d'un millimètre, mais Natsu avait toujours l'excitation à fleur de peau, son membre était déjà redressé, il retourna Grey toujours incapable de bouger, et ce mit à l'embrasser avec passion, il en voulait plus, à chaque baisé il s'enivrait un peu plus de son odeur, et son désir devenait toujours plus fort. Après quelques minutes, il écarta ses cuisses, tout comme lui avait fait Grey, puis alors que sa main glisser sous lui Grey se redressa, ravala sa salive et articula difficilement.

Grey : Eh… qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Natsu : Je mets en pratique ce qu'on m'a appris…

Le sourire radieux de Natsu et la chaleur qu'il émanait, fit fondre Grey (le feu fait fondre la glace, bien vu n'est-ce pas ?), Grey laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et s'enfonça dans le lit, de toute manière il n'avait plus la force de résisté...

Durant toute la nuit ce petit jeu de séduction avait duré, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir enlacé, et définitivement vidé, du moins pour la nuit…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Natsu + Grey & Lucy / Grey – Natsu = Lucy ?

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes, que Grey sentait un vent frais sur ses fesses, qui ne lui était cependant pas désagréable, étant donné son habitude au froid. Encore à moitié dans ses rêves, il sentait tout un tas de sensation étrange, le frottement d'un peu de tissu dans son dos, et la sensation d'être en contact direct avec la peau de quelqu'un d'autre notamment.

Les secondes le ramenant chaque fois un peu plus à la réalité, des bribes de mémoire lui revinrent et soudain il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, stupéfait de voir dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il avait la tête posée sur le torse de Natsu, qui ronflait bruyamment, il se redressa lentement, soulevant son corps avec délicatesse, il réussit alors à se dégager du corps de Natsu et pu se lever. D'ailleurs, son mouvement fut si rapide qu'il manqua de s'entraver dans une partie du drap qui était au sol, il s'habilla rapidement grignota rapidement quelques tranches de pain et alla à la porte de sa chambre.

Il contemplait, inquiet, le jeune homme sur lit, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mouilla son visage à l'eau froide.

Grey : 'tain

Il pensait à Lucy, il pensait à Natsu, il savait depuis longtemps au fond de lui qu'il avait des sentiments pour Lucy, et il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi mais d'un autre côté, celle-ci avait déclaré sa flamme à Natsu. Et Natsu, pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? Etait-il seulement réellement inconscient de la direction que pouvait prendre une telle requête ?

En tous les cas, c'était Natsu, et il fallait vite mettre les choses au clair avant que la situation ne dégénère, il s'aspergea de nouveau le visage avec un peu d'eau froid pour se donner du courage et retourna à sa chambre.

Il tira le drap à moitié au sol entièrement alors que le reste était sous Natsu, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le rose, il le mit alors en boule dans ses mains et le jeta alors au visage de ce dernier.

Grey : Allez débout ! C'est le matin ! Fini de dormir la belle au bois dormant !

Natsu sursauta, encore dans le vague il regarda vers Grey, puis sentant du frais vers son corps, incroyable mais vrai, était-il en train de rêver qu'ils avaient échangé leurs rôles ? Alors que la réalité revenait assaillir le jeune chasseur de dragon et qu'il regardait Grey avec interrogation, celui-ci enchaina.

Grey : Oui Natsu ! Hier toi et moi on a bien hum hum, c'était bien mais purement sexuel, alors maintenant, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de d'habiller, aujourd'hui tu vas sortir avec Lucy.

Les informations se bousculant encore dans l'esprit de Natsu, celui-ci se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête en guise de réponse. Alors que Grey se retourner pour partir dans la pièce ses propres mots résonnés dans son esprit, était-ce vraiment purement sexuel ? Cette discussion intérieure fut vite couper par l'arrivée de Natsu déjà habillé.

Natsu : Je vais voir Lucy alors ?

Grey : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je la vois avant pour vraiment lui expliquer.

Natsu : D'accord… Grey ?

Grey : Hum

Natsu : Pour hier tu sais les trucs que tu m'as dit que l'on ressent lorsque on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime je crois que je les ai…

Grey : Tais-toi et oublies. Concentre toi plutôt sur ce que tu vas dire à Lucy.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

Grey : Dans un premier temps tu t'excuses, sans te justifier.

Natsu : Pourquoi, sans me justifier ? Il faut bien que je lui explique que je n'avais pas compris et que je voulais pas lui faire de la peine…

Grey souri (pourquoi j'ai envie de mettre 'souria' alors ça n'existe pas ?), Natsu lui rendit son sourire en gardant le visage interrogateur.

Grey : Déjà, en première intention quand on s'excuse et surtout auprès d'une fille, on ne se justifie pas, si elle demande tu lui expliqueras mais sinon non, et puis de toute manière je lui aurais déjà expliqué la situation…

Natsu : Ok mais après je dis quoi ?

Grey : Je ne vais pas tout te mâcher (comme le souhaiterai apparemment de plus en plus de terminales en cette période de bac…). Tu le sauras le moment venu en fonction de ses réactions…, enfin… j'espère…

Natsu : Te fiches pas de moi ou je vais t'en coller une !

Grey : C'est ça… Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter je vais y aller, dans 20 minutes tu pars d'ici pour aller chez Lucy, ça devrait me laisser le temps d'y aller et de lui parler.

Natsu : Hum…

La porte se referma, Grey réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire, il pensait à Natsu, à sa nuit, quand il sortit de ses pensées il était déjà arrivé, il réfléchit quelque instant et alla finalement sonner à la porte, il entendit au loin la voix de Lucy disant qu'elle allait arriver dans une minute.

Lucy s'habilla rapidement avec un peignoir alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, puis accouru à travers l'appartement, constata que c'était Grey à travers le judas et se figea, c'était forcément un signe, le pouvait l'ignorer, Natsu avait raté sa chance, Grey avait le droit à une seconde surtout si on considère qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Grey : Lucy ?

Lucy : Oui, désolée !

Reprenant ses esprits, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte.

Lucy : J'étais sous la douche alors…

Grey : Oh je voulais pas te déranger fini de te préparer ce sera bref je voulais juste te dire que Natsu…

Lucy avait délicatement posé son pouce sur les lèvres du jeune chasseur de démon, et avait claqué la porte.

Lucy : Grey avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête avec toi, ce que tu fais pour Natsu est très gentil, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre Grey. Depuis longtemps je suis amoureuse de deux garçons et j'ai choisi d'avouer mes sentiments à l'un, il a perdu sa chance tant pis pour lu….

Grey : Lucy, Natsu n'avait p...

Lucy : Laisses moi finir s'il te plait.

Grey : Mais Natsu ne…

Lucy : Grey c'est toi l'autre garçon que j'aime, t'est le garçon que j'aime…

Lucy s'était approchée de lui, puis accroché à son coup pour l'embrasser, Grey restait figé, il était en train de se rendre d'une chose bien plus grande sur leur sentiment, mais Lucy ne lui laissait pas le répit de penser, la passion de son baisé faisait perdre à Grey tout contrôle. Il répondit alors au baisé plus ardemment, instinctivement enleva son tee-shirt plaqua Lucy contre le mur adjacent à la porte alors que ses jambes s'étaient enroulé à Grey.

Dans le fond de l'appartement, un bruit retentit, comme un objet qui tombe au sol…

Réponse pour alice :

Tout est dans le titre hehe :p

Si comme Akuma pur White, Alice et nico (j'en profite pour les remercier de leur commentaire), vous voulez commenter mon histoire n'hésitez pas je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre, même si ce sont des critiques tant qu'elles ont un aspect constructif, j'espère que jusque-là, l'histoire vous plait, le dénoument est proche en tout cas !


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Par le sang de Grey.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, alors que le peignoir de Lucy c'était ouvert donnant accès à son intimité, un homme apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de Lucy.

… : Grey ?!

Lucy : Natsu ?

En entendant cette voix, sans se retourner, il reposa Lucy haut sol, qui toute chamboulée s'accrocha au mur, Grey referma le lien du peignoir de la blonde, se baissa rapidement pour reprendre son tee-shirt et sans prendre le temps de le remettre sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte doucement se refermer derrière lui, Lucy et Natsu entendirent un juron derrière la porte.

Grey : Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis con.

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux, Natsu qui avait traversé la petite pièce ouvrit prestement la porte et se saisit du bras du brun – qui avait attaqué la descente des marches – il le tira dans la pièce, et lui colla un monumental coup de poing de le visage qui sécha le brun au sol. Grey, releva la tête vers lui, la respiration saccadée, le regard noir et en même temps lointain, Lucy était immobile.

Natsu : Aujourd'hui c'est toi l'abruti non ? C'est toi qui fais pleurer Lucy.

Grey :…

Le visage de Grey le piquait énormément, mais il était fier que Natsu se batte pour cependant, pas au point de lui concéder une victoire, sans se battre, Grey eut un mouvement de balayage avec ses jambes, si rapide que le rose ne put l'esquiver et tomba de tout son poids au sol. Natsu se jeta sur Grey dont le nez se mettais à saigner, ils commencèrent à se rouer de coup, Lucy sanglotai et se mit soudain à crier.

Lucy : Arrêtez ça ! Dégagez de chez moi !

Son regard plus triste que jamais, parsemé de larmes qui continuer à emplir ses yeux, suivis sa main en direction de la porte encore ouverte. Les deux opposés avaient arrêté leur combat, se regardèrent, se redressèrent, tout en se regardant de nouveau pour savoir ce qu'allait faire l'autre.

Lucy : Allez ! Dégagez de chez moi !

Malgré son index placer sous son nez, une goutte de sang, tomba sur le sol.

Grey : Merde.

Lucy : Tais-toi. Taisez-vous. Natsu vas dans la salle de bain, dans le placard de la salle de bain, prends un mouchoir ainsi que les cotons pour le saignement de nez.

Lucy se dirigea vers la porte, la claqua, et se retourna vers Grey le visage noir de colère, mais toujours larmoyant, elle s'approcha de Grey et, tout en le regarda bien dans les yeux comme pour l'hypnotiser, lui donna une grande claque. Il ne bougea pas, acceptant sa sentence, Natsu arriva et tendit à Lucy ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de chercher, elle saisit d'abord le mouchoir, essuya un peu le sang, puis inséra dans la narine qui saignait le spécial qu'elle venait de récupérer dans les mains de Natsu. Grey grimaça légèrement mais le saignement stoppa, grâce au produit qui imprégnait le coton.

Elle regardait toujours les deux acolytes avec un regard noir qu'on aurait pu croire appartenir à Erza, elle sentait un regard étrange venant de Natsu se retourna vers lui pour le fixer. Il s'approcha et captura ses lèvres avant de les reprendre avec plus de passion, Lucy se laissa faire quelque instant avant de le repousser.

Lucy : Non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ou quoi !

En reprenant ses esprits, elle le regarda furieuse avant de lui coller à lui aussi une grande gifle.

Lucy : Vous faites la paire comme ça ! Maintenant dégagez !

Natsu posa ma main sur l'épaule de Grey, et regarda ardemment Lucy dans les yeux.

Natsu : Désolé Lucy, je crois que j'ai rien compris à l'amour…

Grey : Non ! Au contraire, c'est toi qui as tout compris.

Comme si le regard de Natsu avait traversé Grey à travers sa main, c'était maintenant au regard ardent de Grey qu'était confronté Lucy. Elle se redressa un peu sortant de sa torpeur.

Lucy : Mais enfin Grey on est tr…

Grey : Trois ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas quoi qui m'a dit et écrit un jour que, il fallait toujours écouter son cœur ? Et puis c'est aussi l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Oses me dire que les baisés des dix dernières minutes t'ont laissé insensible. Oses me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas Natsu. Oses me dire que tu ne nous aimes pas, que l'on ne s'aime pas ?

Le long silence de Lucy en disait long, tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, mais Lucy restée perdue dans ses réflexions, Grey posa sa main sur la tête de Natsu et comme pour fournir une preuve à Lucy il l'embrassa avec passion, avant de quitter ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard. Les yeux droits dans ceux de Lucy, il remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux de la blonde avant de l'embrasser.

Lucy : Mais et … ?

Elle fut vite interrompu, Natsu avait remplacé Grey pour le baisé, lui était en train de défaire le lien qu'il avait refait un quart d'heure auparavant.

Natsu : Lucy tu sens si bon…

Grey : Et tu es si belle…

Elle devait rêver, oui ce n'était pas possible, elle sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine, même dans ses rêves les plus fou elle n'avait pas imaginé de pareille scène. Elle vit alors la main de Grey se reposer sur Natsu, et celui-ci posant ses lèvres sur l'autre, elle frissonna, s'écarta légèrement, laissant tomber son peignoir dans son dos, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser, qu'elle se laisse totalement aller.

Grey et Natsu se rapprochèrent d'elle chacun d'un côté, ils approchèrent simultanément leur visage de son corps dénudé, chacun allant embrasser et masser l'un de ses seins, Lucy geint et frémit légèrement en sentant les mains froides de Grey, et chaude de Natsu parcourir son corps. Elle caressait leur visage, celui de Natsu avec sa main droite, et celui avec sa main gauche, elle descendit alors rapidement pour glissés ses mains dans leur tee-shirt, ses doigts redessinés le corps sculpté de ses deux amants, que demander de plus, cette sensation était si agréable.


	7. Chapitre 6

Le lemon threesome et dernier chapitre avant le prologue, dont je l'espère l'idée vous plaira. Normalement il ne doit pas manquer de mot, pour une fois ! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle méthode pour éviter ça ^^

Bonne lecture !

J'attends vos réactions en commentaire :p

Chapitre 6 : Au prise avec le Feu et la Glace

Lucy était partagée, elle fondait sous les baisers incandescents du rose, tout en étant pétrifié de fraicheur suite à ceux du brun. Elle entendait ses volets claquer, Natsu ne les avaient comme d'habitude pas rattachés, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle était entre les mains des hommes dont elle était amoureuse, ses sens ne devait maintenant que se centrer sur leurs plaisirs à tous les trois et rien d'autre.

Ce moment de réflexion qui avait figé Lucy avait donné le temps à ses deux soupirants de se dévêtir, Grey déjà en caleçon et Natsu simplement torse nu, trop occupé à embrasser ses deux amants. Grey étant celui avec le plus d'expérience, il avait pris les rênes, ses mains dans le dos de chacun de ses deux amoureux il les avait entraînés dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas paraitre totalement inactive, cette dernière avait pris en main la ceinture de Natsu l'aidant à lui retirer son pantalon. Les deux jeunes hommes l'ont ensuite allongé, continuant de gouter, avec passion, les moindres parcelles de son corps dévêtue, alors qu'ils s'étaient chacun un peu attardé sur ses tétons, elle avait commencé de faible gémissement, augmentant la pression dans leur caleçon.

Suite à cela, Grey a repoussé Lucy un peu plus loin dans le lit, en prenant soin d'écarter ses cuisses, qu'il embrassait maintenant allégrement, Natsu s'occupant d'embrassait son ventre en caressant sa petite touffe de poil pubien. Soudain, Grey avait saisi le menton du chasseur de dragon, puis après un long baiser langoureux lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, répondant par un sourire, Natsu alla directement s'occuper de la tâche qu'il lui avait été confié. Déposant d'abord, de petit baisé sur le pubis de la jeune femme, puis prenant de l'assurance, il était descendu jusqu'à la partie tant convoité, passant sa langue le long de ses lèvres, goutant par la même à la cyprine qui commencé à s'en écouler.

Le plaisir que lui procurer Natsu était déjà divin pour Lucy, quand serait-il par la suite…, tout en savourant les sensations provoquer par le rose, elle dévorait Grey des yeux, alors que celui-ci s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Il en était maintenant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, mais, alors qu'elle se redressa pour l'embrasser il se recula un peu, au même moment, un coup de langue de Natsu, la fit gémir plus fort. Grey la regardait tout aussi ardemment, il posa son index sur ses propres lèvres comme pour faire chut, et y déposant un baiser, il le dirigea alors à la bouche de Lucy, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avant de l'insérer dans sa bouche accompagné de son majeur. La langue de Lucy s'enroulait autour comme s'il s'était agi de la langue de Grey, celui-ci les ôta quelques instants plus tard, se dirigeant vers Natsu, il tendit l'index pour caresser sa joue avant descendre, il effleura la langue de ce dernier et l'intimité de Lucy avant de passer de l'autre côté. Il étouffa le gémissement provoquer par l'arrivé de son doigt au niveau de l'orifice par un long baiser qu'il poursuivit alors qu'il insérait son doigt en elle, l'index vite rejoint par le majeur, s'affairaient à dilater la jeune femme le mieux possible, tout comme Natsu qui était captivé par les sensations que lui procuré le goût de la cyprine.

Le regard de Natsu remonta alors le long du corps de Lucy, croisant les regards passionnés de cette dernière et de Grey, ils savaient, ils étaient prêt, ce concertant du regard avec Lucy, ils changèrent leur position, les deux garçons libérèrent enfin leur verge tendu de leur prison de tissu. Sans besoin de plus excitation, ils guidèrent cependant l'autre à son point d'entrée, Lucy s'était mise de profil face à Grey qui était à sa droite, Natsu à gauche s'était redressé et les avait rejoint, se plaquant dans le dos de Lucy embrassant le haut de son dos et Grey par-dessus l'épaule fin de la constellationniste. Pour se guider l'un l'autre, ils avaient passé leurs mains entre les jambes de Lucy, et après quelque mouvement masturbatoire, ils étaient rentrés, un long gémissement de Lucy après, ils ont pu commencer les va et viens synchrones, après l'approbation de la principale concerné.

La préparation de celle-ci, si bien mené, lui avait permis de ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur, bien au contraire. Lucy, Grey, Natsu, ils étaient tous trois en train de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, leurs mains se balader sur les corps, s'agripper au drap, leur ébat était cosmique auraient-ils pu dire, Lucy sentant en elle, glisser à l'unisson les deux membres viriles, Grey, se sentant s'enfoncer et toucher le fond de celle-ci, Natsu ressentant par bouffé de plaisir, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en cadence avec Grey.

Lucy sentait en elle monter le plaisir, l'orgasme était proche, et l'accélération du rose et du brun en elle lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Ce fut Natsu qui déclencha le premier, la vague de plaisir, il se bloqua en Lucy, déferlant en elle sa semence, suite à cela Lucy eut un gémissement surpassant les autres, provoquant un râle de plaisir chez Grey, suivis de son éjaculation.

Ils haletaient mais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient épuisé, et puis, ils n'étaient pas repus, reprenant leurs souffles, Lucy leurs proposa d'échanger leurs positions pour passer à la suite, et quelle suite. Les deux membres étaient déjà de nouveau tendu, Grey dans le dos de Lucy et Natsu face à elle, ils échangèrent quelques baisé, et leurs trois mains droites se retrouvèrent aux portes du paradis de Lucy, les trois index entrèrent, mélangeant la cyprine, à la semence de Grey qui s'écoulait, après avoir un peu plus dilaté entrée de leurs doigts, Grey s'y réinséra provoquant un long soupir chez les deux autres. Les mains de celui-ci avait retrouvé la poitrine de Lucy tandis que Natsu aidé de Lucy, continué à masser l'intimité de la jeune femme, jouant avec son clitoris. Grey se retira un peu pour que Natsu puisse d'aussi s'y présenter, puis ils s'y insérèrent, millimètres par millimètres, le temps que les lèvres se dilate suffisamment pour s'y insérer entièrement. Ils recommencèrent le mouvement de va et viens synchrone. Leurs sensations à tous les trois étaient fantasmagoriques, pour Grey et Natsu, la sensation de l'autre verge, et l'intimité serrée sur leurs deux membres étaient prodigieuse, pour Lucy, le plaisir était magique et totale, elle atteignait la plénitude tant attendu en quelque sorte. L'accélération des deux jeunes hommes en elle ne la faisait que plus gémir, eux ausi d'ailleurs, poussant des râles simultanés.

Puis les râles et les coups de rein devinrent plus puissant, Lucy atteignit rapidement l'orgasme, celui-ci fut même tellement puissance qu'elle se sentit couler entre eux perdant légèrement connaissance. Très excités Grey et Natsu ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, se déversant simultanément en elle, leurs semences ainsi mélangé la remplissait au point qu'en se retirant, les cuisses de la jeune femme en furent inonder. Sans plus de questions, ils s'endormirent gorger de plaisir.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Lucy était profondément endormi dans sa chambre qui était baigné par les rayons du soleil, elle commençait à s'agité un peu plus, elle n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller, mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était en train de faire un très beau rêve, son rêve absolu. Elle était sur le dos et sentait la couette contre elle et la serra un peu plus fort, quand un détail vint définitivement la sortir de son sommeil, et de son merveilleux rêve, elle était nue.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux d'un coup et du les refermer presque aussi vite à cause de la lumière dans la pièce, elle regardait autour d'elle, tout était normal, pendant un instant, elle avait cru que son rêve n'en était pas un et que c'était bel et bien la réalité, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle devait juste s'être endormi nue… Elle entendait au loin des voix, probablement venant d'un des autres appartements de son immeuble, elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil qui indiquait aussi la date.

L'heure, 10h lui paraissait cohérente par rapport à la luminosité, mais la date moins, elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté un jour, alors qu'elle essayait de se remémorer la veille, elle fut tiré de ses pensées par les voix qui avait haussé d'un ton, quand tout lui revint alors en pleine figure. Hier, elle était resté toute la journée chez elle avec les deux garçons qu'elle aime et qui tout au long de la journée n'avaient cessé de l'honorer. Ce n'était pas un rêve alors, elle avait juste revécu sa journée précédente, soudain les voix devinrent hurlements et elle put comprendre distinctement la conversation qui était plus une dispute.

Grey : Natsu mais ta pas fini arrêtes tu vas tout casser comme ça !

Natsu : TAIS-TOI ESPECE DE GLAÇON ET LAISSES MOI FAIRE !

Grey : TOI TAIS-TOI ! TU VAS REVEILLER LUCY ESPECE D'ALLUMETTE !

Natsu : RAH C'EST TOI QUI VAS LA REVEILLER ! TU VAS VOIR : POING DU…

Lucy : C'EST DEJA FAIS BANDE D'IDIOT ! La ferme maintenant.

Lucy était devant eux, habillé par sa couverture, ils s'étaient figé et collé en mode super copain comme quand Erza les reprend. Elle roula les yeux et partit s'habiller, en revenant, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'ils lui avaient préparer son petit-déjeuner, maintenant, ils allaient devoir parler, de la guilde, à la guilde, de leur futur, tout ça aller être déterminent.

Le jour même, ils étaient partit faire leur annonce à la guilde, au début, elle avait beaucoup choqué et les membres de Fairy Tail ne comprenant pas vraiment comment cela était possible, mais en voyant leur comportement au fil des jours et des semaines, ils avaient compris et les avaient accepté, même Happy qui pourtant était le plus réticent.

9 ans, 9 mois, 9 jours, 9 heures, 9 minutes et 9 secondes plus tard par rapport au réveil de Lucy.

Dans une grande maison surplombant Magnolia, une femme se pencha à sa fenêtre, elle était blonde, les yeux marrons, elle était radieuse.

? : À table !

Dans le fond du jardin de cette belle maison, deux petites têtes blondes se faisaient face, même l'annonce de leur mère n'avaient fait dévié leur regard. Il y avait une petite fille et un garçon, et étant donné leur apparence physique, c'était des jumeaux, cependant des jumeaux pas comme les autres. Sur le bras droit et sur la tempe droite, la petite fille avait des écailles orangés, d'ailleurs, les cheveux de celle-ci était sur le côté gauche, pour clairement les mettre en valeur, de ces yeux d'un vieux rose profond, elle transperçait son frère. Ce dernier, avait les yeux bleus de glaces, et comme sa sœur avait une marque qui l'identifié clairement, il avait une bien étrange cicatrice, noir et bleu, commençant au-dessus de son œil gauche et finissant en dessous de celui-ci au milieu de la joue. De même que les écailles de sa sœur étaient aussi sur son bras droit, il portait sur son bras gauche, la même étrange marque qu'à son œil.

Simultanément, ils portèrent leur main à leur poitrine, main droite pour la fillette, main gauche pour le garçonnet, ils froncèrent alors les sourcils, et de manière tout aussi synchrone ils s'écrièrent : « Armure céleste ».

Maintenant, tout deux revêtues de petites armures, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le garçon plaqua son poing droit dans sa main gauche tendu alors que la fillette pris une grande inspiration.

Le garçon : Lame du démon de Glace enflammé !

La fille : Hurlement du dragon de Feu gelé !

Alors que les deux attaques venait de s'annuler, les deux sentirent des bras les hissés dans le ciel, Natsu qui avaient la petite fille dans les bras souris à Grey, qui avait comme vous le devinez le petit garçon dans les bras.

Grey : Atsul, Ley vous tenez vraiment à ce que maman s'énerve ?

Atsul&Ley : C'est Lui/Elle qui a commencé !

Les deux adultes rigolèrent quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la maison, à la porte, Lucy les attendait en les regardant tout sourire, et en caressant ce qui ressemblait à un chaton, d'un bleu très claire, c'était en fait un petit exceed. Clara et Happy était partit pour la journée en amoureux, laissant la jeune femme s'occuper de leur bébé.

Dans la grande maison, en face de la porte d'entrée, en haut des escaliers, une photo de la taille d'un grand poster siégeait, Lucy qui tenait le petit exceed dans les bras, était entouré par Clara et Happy, puis Grey et Natsu, tenant eux même dans leur bras Atsul et Ley.

FIN

Alors petites explications sur les jumeaux ! Je me suis fait un grand kiff en écrivant cet épilogue et j'espère que ça vous à plus !

D'abord le pourquoi du comment ! J'avais envie d'une fin avec des enfants, et je ne voulais pas privilégier l'un des garçons du threesome du coup je me suis dit que j'allais me servir d'une des choses qui nous fascine beaucoup, les jumeaux, qui plus est, des faux jumeaux de père différent ! Car oui cela existe dans la vrai vie, et c'est arrivé à certaine femme ayant eu des rapports très rapprocher avec deux hommes différent.

Les prénoms, bon alors j'avais pas du tout d'idée, du coup j'ai improvisé par rapport aux noms du père et de la mère, Atsul (nAtsu-lucy) et Ley (Lucy-grey). Pour les pouvoirs, et bien c'est simple Atsul hérite du pouvoir de chasseur de dragon de feu et Ley de chasseur de démon de Glace mais du coup, je me suis dit que durant la grossesse, des Aethérianos ont été échangé entre Atsul et Ley, leur confèrant une partie de pouvoir sur l'élément de l'autre.

Et les armures dans tout ça ? C'est aussi simple et ça part du même principe mais si vous n'avez pas avancé dans Fairy Tail, ça vous Spoil (la suite de ce que je vais dire en parle donc si vous voulez garder le suspense, même si bon…). Bref après les un an de dissolution de la guilde, Lucy a développé un nouveau pouvoir, toujours de type spatial, elle est capable de se transformer à la manière d'Erza, selon les esprits qu'elle invoque, et ainsi d'avoir les mêmes pouvoir qu'eux, ici l'idée c'était que du coup les enfants ont aussi reçu des Aethérianos de Lucy lors de la grossesse, et de ce fait ont hérité du pouvoir de magie spatiale.

Pour happy et Clara, je voulais qu'ils aient eux aussi un petit donc voilà, sa couleur est un mélange u bleu de son père et du blanc de sa mère, donc bleu claire, il s'appelle Azur, et a éclos il y a quelques mois ! Voilà je crois que c'est tout si vous avez une question je suis là ! Commentez ça me fera plaisir !


End file.
